


After Work: A Keric/Evin Fic

by SidneyFireBlood



Series: Our Life Story (In Drabbles) [1]
Category: After School Club - Fandom, K-pop, U-KISS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Drabbles, M/M, One-Shots, Our Life Story (In Drabbles) series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After viewing U-Kiss's new video ((That was very controversial and  very 19+)) the last person Eric wanted to see and deal with after a long and trying day was Kevin Woo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work: A Keric/Evin Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles that evolve around my OTPs ((or more)) of many genre raging from K-Pop to tokusatsu; from anime and manga to Japanese plays such as The Messiah Project. Just a random assortment of everything that has nothing to do with one another. Each one will stand alone unless otherwise stated. 
> 
> Side note: With each story the tags will be added; but to help search for the series by tag, there will the the "Our Life Story (In Drabbles) series" tag added.

It had been a long day and all Eric wanted to do was eat his dinner, take a shower and go to bed. Really, was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was because he no sooner sat the bag down on his low table and grabbed his TV remote until there was a knock on his door, which confused him because his apartment building had a 24 hours/7 days a week doorman and receptionist, but then again he had a list of people who where aloud to come up without being buzzed in by him, but for the like of him and his memory, he couldn’t even remember who it was.

He shrugged and got up to look through the view whole on the door then opened it and looked at the person in disgust, “What are you doing here, Kevin?” he asked in English.

Kevin Woo looked up; in his hands was a good bottle of wine, 3 roses and a box of Eric’s favorite chocolate candy, “I wanted to see if you were alright after today’s show. May I come in?”

Eric sighed, it was after midnight and he didn’t want his neighbors to complain that he was causing issues for them, so he moved to the side and allowed Kevin to enter then closed his door, “Well, I asked you a question,” he said again as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms.

Kevin didn’t bother removing his shoes because he was almost certain that he wouldn’t be staying long, “I told you. I wanted to see if you were alright after today’s show.”

Eric rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, “Why didn’t you tell me about the video?”

“You know as well as I do, things like that aren’t allowed to be spoken about. Heck, our relationship isn’t even allowed to be spoken about publicly. I’m still not allowed to date for another year under my contract,” Kevin still stood there, feeling like his feet where glued to the floor and he was unable to move.

Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes, “If we were home…”

“If we were home, it would be worst for us and you know it!” Kevin exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks.

That was it; Eric pushed himself off of the door, walked over, took the stuff out of Kevin’s hands, put them on the table then hugged him and kissed away his tears, “You know you need to take your shoes off when in the apartment.”

Kevin smiled a little and kicked his shoes off and somehow, without moving away from Eric, managed to put on the house shoes he kept over there and wrapped his arms around Eric’s middle, “You know that isn’t how I see our relationship.”

Eric nodded, “Still, you could have told me. Who would I have actually told? I can keep secrets, despite popular option.”

Kevin laughed a little, “Yeah, okay, for now on, open and honest.”

Eric kissed him then said, “Remind Jun that he needs to back off,” he winked.

Kevin burst out later, “I will,” then returned the kiss.

The End    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading. Don't forget to subscribe. You'll never know when I'll add something you might like.


End file.
